El secreto de Tikki
by GKati
Summary: Si los portadores del Miraculous mantienen esta habilidad como secreto, los Kwamis de estos también tienen los suyos.


Tikki/Plagg

Era por fin de noche. El Reloj de mesa alumbraba la hora: 12:47 am.

Marinette se hallaba dormida al igual que la mayoría de los parisinos. La habitación estaba a oscuras, pero apenas se podía distinguir una figura moverse por los aires. Se pudiera pensar que es un insecto gigante, como lo pensó Marinette cuando le vio por primera, pero sabemos bien que no lo es. Tikki, la Kwami de la pelinegra estaba despierta, deambulando por la habitación de su portadora, en busca del teléfono de esta, adivinando donde lo puso.

"A ver, Mari ¿Dónde lo has puesto que no lo encuentro?" Murmuró.

La mirada de la pequeña recorría el lugar con la mirada, hasta que dio con el aparato. Estaba al lado de la cabeza de la chica. Aparentemente lo dejo allí por qué se había quedado dormida y no lo pudo colocar en la mesa. La criatura se acercó en su vuelo y tomó el celular en sus pequeñas manitas. Su portadora se movió y la asustó, pero rápidamente notó que seguía dormida así que se alivió.

"Si, Adrien… Acepto casarme contigo" Decía entre sueños la pelinegra. Esto hizo que la Kwami sonriera y casi riera, si no fuese por el hecho de que no quería despertarla y arruinarle su oportunidad con el rubio.

Tikki, con el celular con ella, vuela sin prisa por la habitación y con cuidado de no dejar caer el aparato sube a la azotea. La noche era hermosa. Las estrellas junto con la gigante luna le sonreían a la rojiza Catarina parlante y le daban la bienvenida, nuevamente. No era la primera vez que Tikki hacía la misma travesura, ya que después que Marinette dormía, repetía las acciones anteriores. Pero no para realizar algo malo, no, Tikki no haría nada así, sino que más bien, era… privado. Es decir, no es como si conversar con alguien por teléfono fuese algo privado, pero cuando se trataba de Plagg debía serlo.

*-*-* Conversación Iniciada *-*-*

#Has llegado, Galletita# El Kwami negro fue el primero en hablar, o escribir en este caso.

#Te he dicho desde hace dos mil años que no me digas así#

#Oh, vamos si te queda muy bien#

#Si tal fuese el caso, te debería decir "Queso apestoso"#

# ¡Hey!- Emoticón de cara triste- No huele tan mal#

La Kwami sonrió y escribió nuevamente.

#Apuesto que tu portador no piensa lo mismo#

Y los dos rieron porque sabía que era cierto. Esta rutina se repetía cada noche y los dos Kwamis esperaban la llegaba de la luna para conversar entre ellos, las vivencias de sus dueños, tanto de la torpeza de Marinette, como de las ocurrencias de Adrien. Eran momentos de paz y ocio que se disfrutaban. Dar su energía a humanos para salvar la ciudad era agotador, y aunque no se quejaban de ello, merecía un descanso ¿Y qué mejor forma que des'estresandote con el único compañero despierto que entiende la situación que pasas?

#Galletita, son las 05:00 am#

#No había visto la hora#

#Tranquila, nos veremos más tarde ¿Verdad? #

#Cierto. Hast luego, Cheese#

#Hasta luego, Cookie#

*-*-* Conversación Terminada*-*-*

[Eliminar conversación]

Con una sonrisa, Tikki borra cualquier rastro de la charla pasada. No quiere que la descubran. Regresa a la habitación y devuelve el celular de su dueña a donde estaba y espera a que la alarma suene más tarde aunque es obvio que será ella quien despierte a Marinette. Besa la cabeza de la pelinegra y se acuesta a su lado. Es agradable y confortable, pero aun así, se siente ansiosa por que comience el día, porque mientras más rápido pase, más rápido se acercara la noche y tendrá la oportunidad de charlar con su compañero legendario. Una sonrisilla traviesa atraviesa su rostro y cierra los ojos. Es un secreto, y aunque desea que Marinette y Adrien descubran la verdad, también una pequeña Grande parte anhela que eso tarde, para tener esas noches cómplices, esa aventura nocturna que tanto le gusta.

Todos tenemos secretos. Algunos serán grandes, otros serán pequeños, pero para la persona que la esconda, siempre será importante. Y nadie se escapa de tener alguno, ni los que utilizan los Miraculous para salvar la ciudad, ni quienes les conceden tales poderes.


End file.
